


Nightmares

by Pidge_is_awesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel in the Bunker, Cute, Dean Hates Himself, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Mentions of Self-hatred, Nightmares, Possessive Castiel, Sad, Self-Hatred, Wings, Worried Castiel, cas, cas loves him, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidge_is_awesome/pseuds/Pidge_is_awesome
Summary: Castiel lives at the bunker (kinda just resides) and his wings are still working.Dean's nightmares are getting worse. (This literally had no canon compliance it's just a cutesy fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this terrible fic.
> 
> Castiel has working wings and they live at the bunker. Do not ask.
> 
> (Sam is not in this fic I'm sorry I couldn't think of a way to add him into the story but he will be in future fics)

Dean smiled at Cas.  
"G'night Cas, sleep well."  
Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion. Dean loved it when he did that.  
"I don't sleep, Dean" he said.  
Dean chuckled and began to walk down the hall to his own room.  
"Forgot, sorry. Well have fun doing whatever you want I guess, we have some movies downstairs if you wanna watch them, books too." he replied, opening his bedroom door.  
Castiel nodded.  
"Um, 'sleep well'" he copied.  
"Night, Cas" Dean chuckled and closed the door to his bedroom.

Cas was in the middle of watching Singing in the rain and wondering why they wanted the pearls when he heard a sound, like sobbing, coming from Dean's room. Running to the room (because he couldn't fly in the bunker) the angel began to feel an emotion that could only be described as a worried-panicky feeling overcome him. He opened the door quickly and closed it behind him. He ran over to the side of Dean's bed and sat, pushing the hair up and out of the human's face. Dean was sobbing in his sleep, kicking and screaming every so often about Sam and Cas. He kicked Cas a few times as Cas tried to calm him down. Sam was to be gone for the whole weekend, going to Jody's to help with some werewolf so was unable to help. Cas gave up and straddled him, stopping his legs from moving. He took a deep breath and, mustering up as much strength as he could, spread his wings. He curled them around Dean, a protective forcefield keeping him safe from bad dreams and anything else.  
Dean's screams turned to sobs and his kicking to faithless attempts to escape. Eventually even those died out and Dean opened his eyes, coughing and with tears staining his face. His eyes widened as he looked at Cas. He let out a choked sob and covered his face with his hands.  
Cas gently and carefully wrapped his arms around Dean, unsure of what to do. Cas was an angel but when it came to emotion he had only a small amount of experience. Dean responded by crying into Cas' neck. Cas pulled his wings closer, like a blanket. He grabbed Dean's face and softly pulled him out to look at him.  
Dean's face was red, his eyes were puffy, his arms were trembling, and worst of all, behind his eyes was an emotion that he would have never associated with Dean Winchester. Always a strong soldier without emotion towards anything except family, his eyes held a burning fear. "You were dead... You were  
d-dead... I couldn't save you... I couldn't save Sam... Y-you died." Dean sobbed  
"I'm worthless. I'm completely worthless. I'm a mess Cas, can't you see?"  
He chuckled, sad and empty unlike the cheerful laugh he normally had on hand for an awkward or death facing scene .  
"I can't even save you."  
Cas felt as though his vessels heart had been ripped from his body. He felt as though he would explode from his body. pulled the human's face closer and put his forehead to Dean's.  
"You are worth more than 1000 planets, 1000 suns and moons, more then every angel in heaven, or every demon in hell. You are worth more then God, Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer. You are priceless." he said, voice cracking on almost every word.  
He was shaking and on the verge of tears. "Don't you see?"  
Dean sat there, shocked. He hadn't ever thought anyone except his brother would care for him. He never thought he was worth anything to anyone. He had told himself that he was worthless enough he had come to believe it. Worthless, coward, all his fault, so many words had ripped into his mind, placing an aching amount of self-loathing there. It would never really go away.  
Dean's eyes watered and he threw himself into Cas' arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry" he cried.  
"What are you sorry for?" Cas asked quietly.  
"I'm such a dick to you and you haven't done anything to deserve that because you are amazing and deserve to have someone who treats you the way you should be and isn't a dick to you and- and I'm so sorry"  
Cas smiled sadly "Thank you Dean but I'd rather have you, no matter what."  
Dean looked happy for a split second, then his expression changed to a fake smile, a hunter’s smile. A smile that looked so damaged that nothing would repair it, nothing would try.  
"You don't mean that" Dean said softly, worried he was right.  
"I love you and will do anything to protect you, that's the truth." Cas kissed the tears from the man's face that trailed down to his lips. Then he softly brushed a kiss on the taller man's lips, and put his forehead to the other's.  
Dean entwined his fingers with Cas' and pulled him into bed with him. Using his other hand he brushed the hair out of Cas' eyes.  
"I love you too," he whispered "stay with me?"  
"For as long as you want" He replied and placed two fingers on Dean's head, sending him into a peaceful sleep.  
Cas lied down and pressed a kiss on the man next to him.  
They fell asleep in each other's arms, safe from the nightmares that lurked in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments!  
> Have a lovely night/day


End file.
